Berrinche y Tatuaje
by pequebalam
Summary: Por una discusión con su padre Degel toma una decisión...equivocada? Este es mi primer fic yaoi de esta serie, espero les guste
**Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction se Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, por lo que les suplico que no sean muy rudos conmigo.**

 **Es una historia sobre Kardia y Degel, mis personajes favoritos de esta entrega.**

 **Advertencia. Tema yaoi con un ligerísimo lime. Para esta historia Degel es un par de años menor que Kardia.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Berrinche y Tatuaje.**

La discusión se tornó insoportable, los gritos y quejas aumentaron, el ambiente se volvió hostil y un sonoro golpe retumbo en la habitación.

Los ojos violetas no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban por una inflamada mejilla, intentando amortiguar el dolor. El joven no lo soporto, salió corriendo de la habitación, escuchaba la voz de su padre en el fondo, pero no le dio importancia, era tanta su rabia y dolor que abandono la casa.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada de un centro comercial, decidió ingresar, estaba cansado y quería ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué su padre no le entendía? ¿Por qué quería controlar todo aspecto de su vida? Eso no era justo, él tenía que decidir su futuro, estudiar lo que le apasionara, no lo que su progenitor le impusiera.

Avanzó por el primer y segundo piso, sin prestar atención a nada, al final se sentó en una banca, retirada de las escaleras, y comenzó a llorar.

 ******….****….****….**

-carajo bicho, ayúdame a limpiar este chiquero.

Un joven de cabello azul reprendía a su compañero, mientras limpiaba el escaparate con un trapo húmedo.

-¡maldita sea Kardia! ¡Mueve el culo!

-¡ya te escuche, no me grites!

-¡entonces ayúdame!

-tsk, si mamá.

El heleno se levantó molesto, dejando de lado el boceto que realizaba. De mala gana comenzó a recoger envolturas y restos de comida, apilándoles en una bolsa blanca.

-ah, Manigoldo estoy aburrido, no hay clientes… ¡ya se! cerramos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta al parque, ándale.

El italiano bufo molesto, la misma sugerencia desde hace tres semanas.

-haber retrasado (sobando el puente de la nariz) ya deja eso quieres, no volverás a ver a tu ángel de las manzanas, así que ¡olvídalo! fue solo una coincidencia y no volverá a repetirse, la verdad…empiezo a creer que estabas borracho y solo alucinaste.

-óyeme crustáceo, yo no me bebo

-… ¿enserio?

-…bueno, a veces… pero ese día no bebí…creo… te digo que mi ángel de manzanas es real ¡yo lo vi!

-see, lo que digas.

-te digo que sí, vamos al parque y te lo demostrare.

-¡estás loco! no voy a acompañarte al parque, sentarme en una jodida banca por tres horas hasta que se me duerma el culo, que llueva, termine empapado, hambriento y con toz, a no…no de nuevo. Admítelo, fue producto de tu imaginación y la sobredosis de manzana que te metes todos los días.

-joder Manigoldo, te digo que es real.

-see, claro, tan real como el ratón de los dientes y el hada madrina. Enserio Kardia, ya deja las manzanas, tanta azúcar ya te fregó el cerebro…si es que tenías.

Kardia bufo molesto, tomo la bolsa de basura y se dirigió al siguiente cuarto, para tirarla por la ventana (em, no malinterpreten, los contenedores quedan abajo y como a Kardia le da flojera subir y bajar escalones, o usar el elevador, pues se pone a jugar tiro al contenedor).

Manigoldo suspiro cansado, pensaba seriamente llevar a su amigo con un loquero, ya alucinaba. Hace tres semanas el griego había llegado al trabajo eufórico, con una sonrisa idiota pintada en su rostro y alegando el haber visto a un ángel, bueno más específico ¡un Ángel de Manzanas! La curiosidad lo pico y decidió acompañarle, solo para conocer al chico…por desgracia este nunca más apareció. Manigoldo empezaba a creer que Todo fue producto del azúcar en las venas de Kardia, si seguía así se vería obligado a comprar una camisa de fuerza y un bate para arreglarlo.

-tilin- (imaginen una campanita)

Ah, menos mal, un cliente, ya se estaba aburriendo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

Los ojos ya le ardían y un ligero hipo perturbaba su respiración, intento calmarse y miro su reloj, ya era tarde, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno piensa. Aun no quería regresar, el pleito con su padre seguía vivo en su mente. Porque Krest no lo entendía, el no deseaba ser doctor, no quería seguir sus pasos, deseaba forjar su propio camino. Pero claro, Degel solamente debía obedecer a papá, acatar sus órdenes y seguir su ejemplo…eso era absurdo, la tenía que forjar su propio camino.

Se levantó decidido de la banca, si Krest no le entendía era su problema, basta de ser el hijo perfecto, ahora haría lo que deseaba. Estaba por retirarse cuando algo llamo su atención. Una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios, aún estaba molesto con su padre por lo que no lo dudo. Sabía lo que su progenitor pensaba de ese tipo de…decoraciones. Decidido se adentró en la puerta de cristal, adornada con luces neón y una gran variedad de imágenes.

Miro nervioso los escaparates, ahora que estaba ahí…le daba miedo.

No era un lugar desagradable, como él temía. Había dos escaparates en forma de L, lleno de expansores, cadenas, pircings, pulseras y demás accesorios. Sobre estos unas carpetas llenas de dibujos, dibujos que también se podían aprecia en las paredes del establecimiento.

-hola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Degel se estremeció al oír la grave voz a su espalda, el chico mordió su labio antes de poder hablar.

-u…un…tatuaje.

Manigoldo casi suelta la carcajada, los nervios del chico eran muy divertidos, parecía un ratoncito asustado, parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

-está bien, ven. Degel obedeció, -tienes alguna imagen en mente.

-n…no…

-ok, mira estos son algunos modelos, chécalos y si te interesa alguno avísame.

El peliverde obedeció, tomo la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla, tenía dibujos muy hermosos.

Manigoldo se alejó despacio, dándole privacidad…neee, la verdad quería buscar a Kardia y mostrarle el ratoncito que entro al local. Para su suerte Kardia venia de regreso.

-Manigoldo te lo perdiste, le di al idiota de las ensaladas, se estampo la cara en el con…

El heleno se calló de golpe, mirando fijamente al peliverde.

-oye alacrán no inventes, deja de hacer eso, un día nos vamos a meter en problemas gracias a tus bromitas y… ¿kardia?...oye…

Esa cara de idiota la conocía, era la misma con la que llego hace tres semanas… ¿acaso? dirigió su mirada de Kardia a Degel, de Degel a Kardia; el peliverde no se había percatado de la situación y continuaba revisando la carpeta.

¡No inventes! ¿Ese era su ángel?

Ok. No negaba que el chico era lindo, tenía rasgos finos y un cuerpo de tentación, pero no era para tanto.

-¿es él? le susurro a su amigo.

Pero Kardia no respondió, su mente se encontraba en otro lado.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****

Lo encontró, finalmente lo encontró, después de tantos días. Ese sedoso y brillante cabello verde, perfectamente lacio, esa blanca y lechosa piel que le inducían a tocarla, los hermosos ojos violáceos que brillaban como gemas, su delicado perfil el cual le recordaban a la monarquía europea.

-hey, bichejo…oye.

Manigoldo agitaba la mano frente a su compadre, pero nada, este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, pues ¿Qué pasaba por la pervertida mente del bicho, como para ignorarle?

 _En la mente de Kardia_.

Se aprecia un hermoso prado, una temporada otoñal, con las hojas cayendo, una gran cantidad de manzanas rojas y jugosas se encontraban en el pasto, rodeando la figura del francés. Degel estaba vestido con una bata blanca, el viento mecía su verdoso cabello, en sus manos tenía un libro muy antiguo, el cual coloco en sus piernas para así tomar una manzana y morderla, despacio. En su espalada se encontraban dos enormes alas doradas, que aleteaban con ternura.

-¡KARDIA!

El bicho pego un brinco al oír el grito de su amigo, igual que Degel, molesto se giró a ver a su amigo; Sip, ese era su ángel, el italiano sonrió pícaro, en esta ocasión ayudaría a su amigo…feliz de saber que no estaba loco.

-em, como te decía bichejo, ya me tengo que retirar, pero el joven aquí presente desea hacerse un tatuaje, te importaría

Kardia solo asintió de forma robótica.

-perfecto, chico te dejo en buenas manos, Kardia es un excelente tatuador, el diseño todos esos modelos, Manigoldo tomo su chaqueta y se acercó a la salida, -pues los dejo, tengo cita con…el…dentista.

El italiano se retiró con una sonrisa en su boca, solo esperaba que su compadre no la cagara.

*****…..*****…*****…..

Degel miraba asustado a ese tal Kardia, al menos no tenía pinta de mafioso, como el otro, pero se veía un tipo rudo, atractivo, pero rudo a fin de cuentas.

-ya… ¿ya decidiste cuál?

Kardia intentaba sonar firme, pero era un manojo de nervios, sentía como se formaba un hueco en su estómago y este comenzaba a marearlo.

-s…si…este…

Degel señalo un dibujo al azar, comenzaba a arrepentirse, no era una buena idea. El moreno se asomó sobre su hombro, mmm, no era uno de sus mejores dibujos, pero bueno.

-de acuerdo, pasa por aquí.

Degel ingreso al cuarto contiguo. Era una habitación amplia, bien iluminada, en medio un reclinable y a su lado una mesa repleta de instrumentos, al final una puerta blanca con el título WC. El chico trago grueso, tenía unos enormes deseos de vomitar ¿le permitiría ocupar su baño?

-por favor siéntate, descubre a parte donde ira el tatuaje.

Un escalofrió recorrió su ser, ahora si se vomitaba. Como buen niño obedeció, trepo al reclinable y descubrió su brazo, como si fuesen a vacunarle, mordió su labio y clavo la vista en la pared, le daba miedo.

Kardia no podía creerlo, se encontraba frente al ser de sus sueños.

Hace tres semanas estaba en el parque, haciendo una serie de bocetos, era una tarde fría y el viento comenzó a cantar.

-¡maldita sea!

Algunos de sus bocetos salieron volando, regándose en el pasto, el chico suspiro molesto y comenzó a recogerles, ni siquiera se percató del joven que se acercó a ayudarle, hasta que lo tuvo de frente.

-aquí tienes (dándole las hojas), dibujas muy bien, felicidades.

Kardia no respondió, el heleno tomo los dibujos de forma mecánica, embobado por la imagen que tenía delante de él. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto, sus ojos brillaban como gemas y tenía una voz angelical, se quedó en el suelo, mirando al chico desaparecer. Cuando salió del trance corrió a buscarle, pero ya se había ido.

Pero…ahora estaba ahí, ese ser tan perfecto, esperando que marcara su piel ¿sería tan suave como lo imaginaba? un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ¡Dios! tomo su lugar y observo los instrumentos… ¡demonios! sus ojos miraron con odio los guantes…mmm, habría problemas si se saltaba el protocolo de seguridad, digo, sus manos no estaba tan suc… ¡oh, diablos! Se levantó de golpe asustando a su cliente.

-disculpa, tengo que lavarme las manos.

En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en el WC, abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarlas, idiota ¿Cómo se le olvido que acababa de tirar la basura? bueno, eran solo envolturas pero…

Mojo su cara intentando calmarse, que le pasaba, era la primera vez que se ponía tan nervioso ¿Qué le sucedía? él jamás se ponía nervioso y miren que había hecho tatuajes en cuerpos de hombres y mujeres, algunos muy comprometedores. Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta, era el momento.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Degell observo la puerta del baño cerrarse, el chico suspiro aliviado ¿estaría bien si salía corriendo? dirigió la vista a la mesa; vasos con pintura, guantes, toallas, analgésicos, una diminuta compresora y… ¡agujas! El pánico se reflejó en su rostro, si él detestaba las agujas, otro buen motivo para no ser doctor.

Se abrazó y comenzó a llorar ¿era una buena decisión? dejar su casa y realizarse un tatuaje ¿rebelarse de la autoridad de Krest? ¿Era el mejor camino?

Dio un brinco al sentir una suave caricia en su cabeza. Kardia le miraba preocupado. Sabía que se veía tonto, débil, pero no le importo, el llanto aumento cuando Kardia tiro de su mano y le abrazo de forma protectora.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

En definitiva ¡se volvió loco! al salir y ver a tan hermoso ser llorando un fuerte pinchazo traspaso su pecho, no concebía semejante escena, sabía que de ser otro se estaría revolcando de la risa, burlándose del chico por su falta de agallas, pero…a su ángel de manzanas nunca, jamás, no se atrevería, ni en esta vida o en la otra. Pero no soportaba verlo así, por lo que hizo lo que creyó más conveniente…consolarlo.

No importo que su playera se empapara con las lágrimas, o los desconcertantes balbuceos del menor, él solo deseaba que el chico dejara de llorar y mostrara de nuevo su radiante sonrisa. Pasados algunos minutos Degel se calmó.

-y ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué llorabas?

Las orbes violeta le miraron temerosas, no conocía a la persona delante de él, pero su mirada turquesa, la cálida voz y su sonrisa bastaron para saber que podía confiar en él…aparte quería desahogarse. Comenzó a narrar su historia, los problemas con su padre, las discusiones producto de sus diferencias, sus deseos.

El heleno le escuchaba atento, una parte le entendía, a nadie le gusta que lo controlen o decidan por él, por lo que apoyaba a Degel en su deseo de seguir sus sueños, pero otra…no. Era claro que el chico estaba realizando un berrinche, una rebeldía contra su progenitor, pero esa no era la manera correcta ¡se puso en peligro! Salir con semejante estado de ánimo fue muy torpe, que tal si por ir sumido en su pena no se fijaba al cruzar una calle, o peor, que tal si en lugar de ingresar a su establecimiento hubiese entrado a uno de mala muerte, esos donde no les importa la seguridad de sus clientes y les vale un cacahuate si reciclan el equipo, tétrico, se pudo haber contagiado con alguna terrible enfermedad…y todo por un momento de debilidad.

-auch.

Un fuerte coscorrón y una mirada de reproche es lo que recibió por parte de su amigo.

-tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir en ese estado de ánimo? te pudo pasar algo malo…solo por un berrinche. Degel escucha,- te entiendo y apoyo, está bien que sigas tus sueños, si deseas ser escritor adelante, sé que lo lograras…pero tu manera de actuar no es la más inteligente, debes pensar antes de actuar. Haremos los siguiente, quédate esta noche en mi casa y piensa bien el asunto, si regresas ahora es probable que inicien otra pelea, mañana, más calmado buscas la manera de convencer a tu padre para que acepte tu decisión… ¿te parece?

El peliverde le miro sorprendido, guardo silencio uno segundos pensando en lo dicho, la verdad aún seguía enfadado con Krest y no deseaba más conflictos, miro al heleno, Kardia no se veía mala persona y por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza, por lo que termino aceptando.

-ok. Entonces vámonos, ya es tarde y muro de hambre.

El francés sonrió y giro para tomar su saco.

-¡ahu!

Un piquete en su brazo lo puso alerta. Kardia le miraba divertido, sosteniendo un mondadientes.

-je, de verdad tenías planeado soportar más 30 piquetes en tu brazo, con una aguja de metal, sin llorar

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del menor, que solo desvió la mirada y murmuro unos insultos en su idioma natal. Paso toda la noche ideando una estrategia para convencer a su padre, no quería contradecirlo pero tampoco renunciaría a su pasión.

-mmm….paz… ¡auch!

Un adolorido Kardia se levantó del suelo ¡maldito sillón!

-mmm snif snif, ¿qué es eso?…huele bien.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Degel en la cocina, preparando unas tortitas con manzana…. ¡de verdad era un Ángel!

-Kardia

-mmm

-gracias por lo que hiciste ayer por mí, de no ser por ti no sabría dónde estaría.

-de nada francesito.

-ya lo pensé, de verdad deseo estudiar literatura, quiero ser un gran escritor y no pensó renunciar, pero…tampoco me gusta estar enfadado con mi padre, hablare con él e intentare convencerlo.

-así se habla…pues, suerte, la vas a necesitar los padres son un hueso duro de roer, te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿experiencia? acaso tú y tu padre.

-algo así, Zaphiri y yo somos como agua y aceite, nunca congeniamos, nuestras ideas y gustos son opuestos, pese a ello, sé que él desea lo mejor para mí, tal vez repruebe todo lo que hago, pero también sé que está orgulloso por lo que he hecho, incluso me lo dijo una vez, je je fue muy gracioso. No te preocupes Degel, solo dale tempo a tu viejo y este entenderá.

-lo crees.

-claro, no lo dudes.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Dos meses, Degel tardo dos meses en convencer a su queridísimo padre. Krest se preocupó el día que Degel no regreso, incluso salió a buscarle en auto y llamo a la policía, su alma regreso a su cuerpo cuando el peliverde ingreso por la puerta. El chico le dijo que se había quedado con un amigo, pero no dijo cual. Su padre seguía en contra de la literatura, pero Degel no cedió, al final a Krest no le quedó otra más que aceptar, prefería perder el sueño de trabajar junto a su hijo, que perder a Degel para siempre.

*****…..*****…..*****…

Dos cafés negros, un late y varios libros es lo que Degel cargaba en ese momento, el chico venia feliz, acababa de recibir sus primeras notas, las cuales eran excelentes, y deseaba compartirlas con su mejor amigo. Kardia se convirtió en su confidente y compañero, durante el tiempo que tardo en convencer a su padre, este le apoyo. Manigoldo también, pero en menor rango. Al abrir una fuerte presión en el pecho lo inundo, así como la rabia que subía desde su estomaga a la cabeza.

-y dime Kardia ¿Dónde crees que debería tatuarme ahora?

Una despampanante pelinegra se encontraba en el local, acompañada de una peli lila. Las chicas tenían rodeado al heleno, pegando sus cuerpos al de él. Kardia les miraba divertido.

-qué te parece si me haces un tatuaje que, mm, no se…que complemente al tuyo, susurro la peli lila muy cerca de sus labios.

Kardia reía por dentro, no negaría que en otro momento habría aceptado esa insinuación sin chistear, pero ahora.

-entonces que dices, hace mucho que no jugamos con tu linda mascota, la pelinegra comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, bajando peligrosamente.

-cierto, yo también quiero verla ¿nos dejas?

Se escuchó un sonoro portazo que congelo a los presentes, Degel dejó caer su cargamento en el escaparate, al girarse les dirigió una mirada tan fría y amenazante a las chicas que estas temblaron.

Kardia miro sorprendido a su… ¿amigo?

Degel temblaba por la ira y…vergüenza; su cerebro, que parecía haberse ido a comer, comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, abofeteándole por ser tan impulsivo… ¡dios mío! acababa de correr a las clientas de Kardia, saco a las chicas a empujones y les prohibió regresar, azotándoles la puerta en las narices. Todo por… ¡celos!, celos de su mejor amigo.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, desde hace días se dio cuenta que sentía una enorme atracción por su compañero, pero no solo física, le fascinaba estar con él, escucharlo, aun cuando terminaban discutiendo por cualquier bobería, como una pareja, con kardia se sentía seguro y fuerte, era su complemento. Pero el temor a ser rechazado lo mantuvo en silencio, hasta ahora… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que explotar de la peor manera?

Tembló al sentir como su compañero lo giraba, cerro los ojos y se preparó para el reclamo…pero este no llego. Lo que si llego fue una ligera presión en sus labios, acompañada de un fuerte agarre en su cintura ¡kardia lo besaba! agradecido decidió participar en el acto, rodeando el cuello de su compañero. Para los dos era un sueño hecho realidad, el griego probaba un poco de los campos elíseos en boca de su ángel de manzanas, mientras Degel se sentía en el cielo en los brazos de su dios griego. Al terminar no hubo necesidad de palabras, una sola mirada basto para comprenderse.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Se encontraban sentados disfrutando de la bebida.

-bien, el profesor me felicito por mi ensayo, dijo que con unos ligeros arreglos lo podría publicar.

-je, lo sabía, dentro de poco serás un escritor mundialmente reconocido

-¿Lo crees?

-puedo jurarlo.

El francés sonrió satisfecho, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su novio y continuo con su bebida, mientras Kardia acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Sip, todo era paz y tranquilidad…mmm… demasiada paz. Recién se dio cuenta que hacía falta "algo" ahí, la molesta presencia de su segundo mejor amigo.

-oye… ¿y Manigoldo?

-¿eh? ¡Ah! fue a comprar comida, mendigo crustáceo ya se tardó, aunque no tiene mucho, salió cuando Calvera y Sasha entraban.

-¿Calvera? ¿Sasha?

-sip, las dos chicas que corriste a empujones, hablo burlón.

Degel le miro molesto, inflando las mejillas en un puchero.

-je,je, ya mi amor, te juro que no vuelvo a atenderlas.

-¿enserio?

-sí, aparte ya les prohibiste la entrada… pero de una vez te digo que no son a las únicas que les gusta mi tatuaje, varias chicas se vuelven locas con él… y algunos chicos.

Un ligero jalón de pelo es lo que recibió por su tonito, el peliverde refunfuñaba molesto, ya después se encargaría de esas otras…u otros, Kardia era sola mente suyo y nadie le podía tocar, le pertenecía por completo incluyendo su… ¿tatuaje?

-oye ¿tienes un tatuaje? ¿Qué es? nunca lo he visto ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Una sonrisa pícara se apodero del heleno, de un tirón sentó a Degel en sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Ka…Kardia…

-es un escorpión, respondió en el cuello del chico, con delicadeza guio su mano al abdomen del francés. –las tenazas empiezan aquí, arriba del ombligo, delineo la imagen sobre la roja camisa del chico, - el cuerpo abarca el ombligo , susurro en el oído del francés que ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, -sigue bajando hasta la pelvis, la cola y el aguijón, je…ya te lo imaginaras, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras levantaba la camisa y guiaba su mano a la hebilla del pantalón,- sabes Degel, a las chicas les encanta tener mi aguijón dentro, el veneno las vuelve locas, que dices, quieres probar.

El menor mordía sus labios intentando reprimir los gemidos, las caricias que el heleno le regalaba lo ponían nervioso, dio un respingo al sentir la mano de su novio sobre su pantalón.

-Ka… Kardia…yo…

-¡HEY, Par de pervertidos, consigan un hotel!

La melodiosa voz de Manigoldo les regreso a la realidad. Degel se paró de un brinco, mirando a la pared y completamente rojo.

-¡joder! ¡Maldita sea crustáceo! ¿Tenías que interrumpir?

-tsk, si quieres darle un poco de tu veneno al francesito hazlo en tu casa, aquí vienes a trabajar.

-oye maldita copia barata de predador, tu a mí no me ordenas que ha…

-¡kardia!

La suave voz de Degel le detuvo, el chico le miraba molesto…y colorado.

-perdona Manigoldo, Degel no le veía de frente aún se moría de pena, -lamento lo ocurrido no volverá a pasar.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?

-Kardia basta, discúlpate con Manigoldo.

-¡no! ¿Por qué? si este cabron ha hecho cosas peores en una ocasión entre y…

-¡kardia!

Ok. El tono molesto si le aterro, no era bueno hacer enojar al francesito, a regañadientes lo hizo, le costó trabajo pero le salió un ligerísimo lo siento.

Manigoldo se partía de la risa por dentro, era divertido, y aterrador, ver como su compañero de fiesta se doblegaba con una sola palabra del francés, ah, no había duda, lo había perdido. Suspiro con pesar, su compañero se convirtió en un mandilón. Aburrido giro a cerrar la puerta ¡él nunca caería en esa estupidez del amor!

-jmp, ya me disculpe ¿feliz?

-sí, gracias.

Degel le abrazo y regalo un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-oye, y si nos vamos a mi departamento para continuar, sonriéndole pícaro.

-no…no empieces…tienes que trabajar y…yo…

-oh, vamos, al crustáceo no le molestara que me marche temprano, ¿verdad Manigoldo?... ¿Manigoldo?... ¿jaiba?

Los chicos miraron confundidos a su amigo. Manigoldo se quedó parado frente a la puerta… ¡con cara de idiota!

-¿y a este que le pasa?

-no sé.

Curiosos se acercaron a ver.

-¿ay algo interesante afuera? pregunto el heleno.

-Manigoldo ¿estás bien? Degel toco su hombro, pero nada

-puaj, lo que nos faltaba, una florería enfrente, se quejó el heleno al ver como un chico entraba cargando unas rosas, -van a apestar el lugar ¿cierto crustáceo?... ¿crustáceo?... ¿mani?

 _Imaginación de Manigoldo._

Había muerto y fue a dar al paraíso, era la única explicación posible, sino, ¿Cómo explicar semejante escena?

un hermosísimo ángel, de piel lechosa y un radiante cabello celeste, con unos ojos tan deslumbrantes como el mismo sol, protegidos por unas largas y negruzcas pestañas, su mejilla adornada por un pequeño lunar, de labios tan delgados que gritaban en silencio les probara. Su andar era perfecto, la manera en que el cabello se mecía en su espalda, cubriendo esas hermosas las blancas.

Pero la visión del italiano termino, cuando su compañero le arrojo una cubeta de agua para hacerlo reaccionar.

Fin.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡muchísimas gracias! por leer esta loca historia, espero les agradara.**

 **De momento me despido.**

 **chaito mua mua ^0 ^.**


End file.
